Green
by corny sloth
Summary: She turned his world green. Oneshot. LilyJames.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story.

-&-

**-Green-**

-&-

Her heart rate accelerated and she took a deep breath to calm her rasping breath, a hand absentmindedly running through her hair as she listened to what he had to say.

"It was Fourth Year, about two weeks before Christmas break, I think, and I was squeezing my way through the crowds after second period, and by then I had no idea who you were. You were just some anonymous nerdy redhead in my class, with a selected bunch of geeky friends. But that day, you forced your way by me and you looked up at me with the most neutral and careless eyes, and that look captivated me for years to come.

All I could see was swirling green and I actually ran into a wall because I wasn't looking where I was going. Shortly afterwards, I had a dream about you. I couldn't remember it for the life of me, but when I woke up, my heart felt heavy and it was like my whole world had flipped inside out. Colors seemed brighter, food tasted better, and my whole world was green because of you.

You probably think I'm making this up, because it seems like it's taken from a cheesy romance novel, but I swear to you, Lily, that is what happened. That is how you caught my attention, and from that day on, I swore I would get you to be mine, that you would make my world green forever."

She didn't know what to say. She shifted slightly in her seat and rubbed tiredly at her face. "It's been three years, James," She sighed. "Do you still feel the same?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't, Lily," He snapped irritably. She always did this, annoyed him endlessly, but he somehow found it incredibly endearing.

"And you say I make your world green," She repeated slowly. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I honestly don't know how to explain it. It's just a feeling, of being high and euphoric and grown up. I felt like I finally _understood_ what – what love is."

She shook her head. "You can't. You can't possibly love me. You were fourteen –"

"And I'm eighteen now, and I'm older and wiser, and you have to admit, I have matured, Lily."

She licked her lips and averted her eyes away from his face. "Was it for me? Did you change for me?" She asked timidly, not registering how egotistical that sounded until it left her mouth.

He cringed and shook his head. "What you must understand, Lillian, is that I change for no one. I didn't change my personality. I'm still the same cocky, bullying guy I was once upon a time. I just…grew up, I guess," He muttered. "My Father died last year, Lily, and I was suddenly the 'man of the house' and I had so many responsibilities thrown on my shoulders. I still hadn't processed the fact that my father _had died,_ and I was so fucking lost and confused and I felt like I was suffocating from all the pity parties my acquaintances threw.

They treated me like I was still a spoiled little brat who got anything he ever wanted, but I was sixteen, soon seventeen and legally of age. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me, but there was nothing I could do about it.

And then there was you. That look, Lily, it nearly killed me. That look you threw me when I got back from the funeral. I was fine with my relatives, my classmates, my teachers, my friends, even fucking _Dumbledore_ feeling sorry for me, but not you, Lily, anyone but you. You were always so strong and composed and you never let anyone see how you really felt, and the sympathy in those green eyes of yours made something inside of me tear, because Lily Evans felt sorry for no one, especially not for some egotistical prat who constantly tormented her.

That look, one from many things, was what forced me to finally grow up and see that the world really isn't a happy place, that there was no time to fool around, and it forced me to realized how many things people are expecting of me, expecting me to rise up to my Father's name and honor the Potter family."

The room fell silent for a moment as he observed the fire in the hearth, its light casting an orange glow on his handsome, aristocratic features.

"I think you will. Rise up to your Father's name, that is," She finally spoke, quietly. "I think, someday, you'll be one of the most famous people the wizarding world has ever seen."

He smiled slightly at her and softly nudged her shoulder with his.

"And, I also think that, I – I would like to turn your world green again," She whispered, looking ahead and not noticing the deliriously happy grin that lit up his features.

"You would?" He murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling her nod feebly.

Absentmindedly running his hand through her soft hair, he felt her snuggle closer to him, as if to burry herself completely inside of him.

She shifted away from him suddenly and fixed him with the most intense and determined look he's ever seen her wear. And before he even registered it, she was straddling his lap, kissing him, devouring him, teeth clashing, tongues meeting and breathed gasping.

It felt amazing and he never wanted to stop touching her. She was so warm and soft, her skin gliding under his fingertips, her tongue slipping and curling around his, her lips doing stuff to his neck that was going to leave marks for days.

She pulled away from him with a gasp of air, finally leaning her forehead against his, feeling his chest rise and full with each deep breath he took. And when he closed his eyes and something flashed green, he knew his world had flipped over once more and that same heavy, euphoric feeling had settled in his heart.

His grip tightened around her waist and he took a deep breath and blew, thinking one thing all the while: _Finally_…

-&-

**-Fin-**

**A/N:**So apparently, I can write something beside smut! I got the idea for this while still half asleep in bed (that's where all my ideas are from) and wrote it in about five minutes & it turned out to be quite short, but I liked it, so, oh well! Oh and it's based on something that actually happened so it's not really taken from a cheesy novel.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
